


You're My Wildfire

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Osiria [5]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Caine Discovers Disney, Caine is a Good Lycantant, F/M, Jupiter Crumbles the Abrasax Empire (tm), Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Loyalties are reversed, an unspoken promise is upheld and Caine finds himself enthralled by something called Disney.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another installment of the Osiria series~ I was watching Disney and this popped into my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Chicago; Bolotnikov House; 0730 hrs-**

Caine wanders down the stairs of the house having memorized the lay-out after the second visit from sheer habit. Bell clacks down the stairs after him, her body filled out and warm against Caine's thigh. He finds one of the many Bolotnikov cubs perching on the edge of the couch with their knees pulled up to their chest. Bell noses at the cub, getting petted for her troubles, tail wagging lazily.

"Morning, Mr. Wise. Morning, Bell~" The cub cheerfully greets them. "You wanna watch some Disney with me? No one else will." 

"What's... Disney?" Caine asks, head cocking to the side in almost the same manner as Bell. 

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously." 

"Did you not have Disney? No TV?" 

"No," he confesses truthfully. "Will you show me?"

* * *

Jupiter finds Moltka-the cub-, Bell and Caine watching Lilo & Stitch, his chin pillowed in Moltka's thick black hair with Bell curling around them with her lanky frame. He can smell his Entitled, her spicy scent sleepy but amused. 

"Those ships would never work," Caine mutters as the little blue alien hits hyperdrive on the sputtering engines. "Why are they round?" 

"Cause the person who drew 'em didn't know about space, I guess," Moltka replies as he stuffs his face with cereal. Caine's already finished two bowls of the very sweet food but still doesn't understand the cub's fascination with it. "but you do. Maybe you can be a space consultant for Disney!" 

"I think not, little one." Caine laughs a little helplessly at that. He's technically not even a tersie citizen and the paperwork on that is being carefully sorted out by Advocate Bob. "Do you think they'll believe me?" 

"Well yeah. You have pointy ears and that weird shield." Moltka's faith, simple as it is by definition, is heartening. "Why not?" 

"Because your government would want to take me into custody." He answers honestly. "I am not human, after all." 

"Yeah, but you're Jupiter's. Nobody's dumb enough to go up against Cousin Jupiter." Moltka counters and Caine agrees to that statement if nothing else. 

"Especially now that she's pregnant or are you just buttering me up so you get to hold the kids first, Moltka?" She inquires with a wry tone. Moltka flinches in Caine's lap, causing his skull to bump into Caine's chin. "Ooo. Sorry..." 

Caine immediately checks the cub, knowing that his own skeleton has been reinforced with metallic molecules. There's no blood, nothing internal that Caine can smell and only a small bump that humans tend to call a 'goose egg.' 

"You will recover," Caine announces after a moment. 

Moltka looks up at Caine and grins. "Your head's really hard!" 

"It is—" 

"Moltka's not in his room, I can't—Oh. Good. Umm." Moltka's litter-mate, though several years older, pauses in the doorway opposite of Jupiter. He turns to her and says something that Caine can't understand since he didn't think he'd need his universal translator. «Почему мой младший брат с ним?*» 

Jupiter rolls her eyes in response and says bluntly, "Caine's an early riser thanks to Bell. He probably just got back from taking her out for her morning poop, Vladie, and found Moltka in the living room watching TV." 

"Oh." 

"Besides, with these on the way, Caine needs all the experience he can get. Moltka is the least noisy of all the cousins." She teases as Caine extracts himself from the pile of puppy and Moltka to wrap himself around Jupiter, one hand supporting the small of her back. "Hey." 

"Moltka introduced me to Disney." He hums as he scoops Jupiter up with no trouble and settles her on the couch. "Are you feeling up to breakfast, Your Majesty?" Caine whispers in her ear as he padded her spot with pillows stolen from other couches. 

"Disney, huh? Mmm. Maybe some toast?" Jupiter strokes along his cheek and he leans into her affectionate touch. 

"Toast it is." Caine replies softly. He moves around Vladie and starts to step foot into the kitchen when Jupiter's mother beats him to it. "Jupiter would like some toast." 

"And she'll want bacon too, though she'll deny it until it's on her plate. I was much the same, once. Come." 

Caine brings back a plate with crunchy bacon and toast that's been buttered along with a mug of herbal tea Kiza swears up and down, by the Recurrence, will soothe Jupiter's nausea. 

"Oh. You're either a mind reader or my mother got you before you came back. What's this?" Jupiter happily accepts the plate and the tea, tearing into the food with her fingers. 

"Kiza says it will help your stomach." 

"She's gone out of her way again," Jupiter sighs as Caine produces a paper towel for her fingers. "I'll have to thank her next time I see her. What about you?" 

"Hmm? Oh. I've eaten already." Caine licks at his teeth absently, the blood of the deer long washed away by toothpaste. 

"So, outside meal or inside meal?" She asks as she plays with his hair, her fingers scraping over his scalp and turning him into a happy, rumbling splice. 

"Outside." He mumbles as he pillows his cheek against her thigh. "Deer. Left nothing dangerous behind." 

"That's good."

* * *

**-Earth; Apini Residence, Chicago Suburbs; 0030 hrs-**

The envoy ship halts before the locked shield Caine holds the keys for as a precaution. He stands behind it, arms crossed as the ship drops off precisely two passengers. 

He doesn't even have to look to know the scent of ichor and the smell of death that still follows the Regen-X-laden Entitled. 

"Who requests an audience this late with Her Majesty?" He booms before they can reach the shield. 

"Who is still awake at this hour, Consort Wise?" The thinly-veiled tone of Titus Abrasax has Caine calmly unsheathing his blade and unfurling his wings to a great height. 

"Relax, Caine," Jupiter places a warm hand against his elbow, Caine subsiding enough that she can snuggle under the wing. "I asked him and Kalique here." 

"May I ask why, Your Majesty?" Caine keeps a wary eye on the Entitled and Famulus as a second envoy ship releases two more visitors. 

"It's a combination of diplomacy and of me grinding it in that Osiria is the superior product," she replies serenely but with fire still burning brightly in her gaze. "Space gossip insists that I'm incapacitated thanks to being pregnant." 

"A display of power," Caine murmurs as he feels the pups squirm. "and perhaps a place to vent irrational anger?" 

"I knew I got engaged to you for a good reason." Jupiter teases as she motions for the shield to disperse. "Kalique, Titus. I trust the journey went well?" 

"It did, Your Highness." Kalique gave a small curtsey that Jupiter waves away. 

Titus' bow brought him a hair too close to Jupiter's stomach for Caine's liking. 

He snarls once in warning, baring teeth that have already killed more than one Entitled. 

"Relax, Consort. There are, believe it or not, Rules about _touching_ another Entitled without their express permission." Titus drawls sullenly. "How goes the... growth?" 

"They're healthy and thriving." Jupiter casually fires back as Caine curls his wings in. "Kiza's been more than helpful." 

"I'm sure," Kalique simpers carefully. "but why meet on Earth?" 

"Her Majesty feels it would behoove her new partners to see the planet that is home to the humble rose." Caine replies as he snags Bell's collar before the large yearling dog can knock over any of their guests. "She has also kept in mind your... delicate palates and has chosen Earth foods of equal caliber for your singular meal." 

"And the animal?" Titus sneers. 

"A companion simply for her company." Caine bites back the quip that at least Bell's smarter than him. 

"Oh. She is quite stunning." Kalique elbows her brother with a razor-edged smile of her own aimed at Titus. 

"Bell is a borzoi." Jupiter explains as Bell politely sits at her feet. "She's a sight hound, bred to hunt." 

"Like your—" Titus starts but halts at the smile Jupiter gives him. 

"Please, by all means, insult my Consort. Bring down the wrath of multiple Legions and my entire personal cadre upon yourself." She doesn't raise her voice but it's all the more effective because of her calm demeanor and the way she so casually continues tucking roses into the arrangement in front of her, a mix of Halfeti and Osiria which Kiza places at the center of the table. "I'm sure Kalique would _love_ to take your shares of Osiria." 

"Gladly, Your Highness," she purrs. "It looks like ruling really is in your stars." 

"Well, someone once told me I was the most popular Recurrance in centuries. I figured I should live up to the name and took lessons from **my** Mother." Jupiter answers as Caine takes a seat next to her, both of them affectionate and nuzzling each other.

* * *

It's routine for them, including Caine escorting her to the couch nest and settling at her feet for their night cap of petting and small-talk. Bell follows after a last-minute drink from her bowl. Kalique-despite looking extremely out of place-settles into this too, while Titus gingerly perches on a honey-combed chair. 

"Does Disney get to be on the list or is it relegated to entertainment only?" She questions as her fingers card through his hair. It's getting long again. He'll have to ask Kiza to cut it soon. 

Caine leans into Jupiter's touch and contemplates the movies he has seen. "They all appear to offer lessons that holos do not. As I have not seen the entire set, I can't judge the rest. We can rotate them in?" 

"Sounds like a good idea," Jupiter agrees. 

"What is Disney?" Kalique asks Caine directly. 

"It is a company that makes holos for family entertainment. They appear to appeal to little ones and are tailored with them in mind. Her Majesty and I hope that using a mixture of holos and these films may help our pups prepare themselves for the world outside of our view. We have decided on a united front, though Jupiter assures me that we will have favorites." He responds with a shrug. 

"A unique approach, Your Highness." Kalique says. 

"One that will have repercussions, I'm sure." Titus mumbles. 

Caine and the others choose to ignore him as they dig into Earth culture and how it contains quite a bit more than simply material for Regen-X. 

**_(He does find it satisfying to watch Titus flail at Kalique's sudden change of heart. Caine finds it even more satisfying to watch as Titus' holdings get smaller and smaller, eventually forcing the Entitled to beg on his own knees for a second chance while kissing at the hem of Jupiter's glimmer-thread skirts._ **

**_Part of him celebrates when Jupiter reminds Titus that hers is a joint rulership and she wants him to kow-tow to Caine himself._ **

**_The kiss, still suffused with roses, has Caine smiling against familiar lips.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Why is my younger brother with him?


End file.
